After The Squeakquel
by ProsserAxl21
Summary: This takes place a few weeks after the movie AATC 2 The Squeakquel. Ian is back and he's out for revenge and kidnaps Dave. Can the Chipmunks get Dave back before Ian gets his revenge? Read and Find out. CGI Format. Sorry For deleting it, I had to update it. I will re-upload the other two updated stories: A Week Of Events, and Being There For You as soon as I can.


It was a cloudy night in Los Angeles, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all fast asleep in their beds. But they didn't know Ian was was outside hatching a plan after he claims the Chipmunks and the Chipettes betrayed him and destroyed his career. So he puts on a burglar mask and arms himself with a bat, as he quietly entered the Seville house so far undetected. Dave was completely unaware that Ian was in the house as he was sleeping on the couch after a long day. Ian disguised as a masked man then turned his attention to his former friend Dave with evil intentions.

Alvin's ears then started to sense something and he woke up and looked at the others still fast asleep. Being careful not to wake his siblings up, Alvin quietly tip toed from his bed and carefully sliding the door open and made his way to the balcony next to the stairs. Once he got their, he saw a masked man armed with a weapon in his hand and he was right next to Dave. Alvin covered his mouth and gasped knowing something bad was going to happen to his adoptive dad. Alvin didn't know what to do at this point, but he had to make sure he didn't get spotted so he just watched on.

'What's he going to do to Dave' Alvin thought.

Alvin was completely full of worry knowing about what the masked man would do to Dave. Dave then opened his eyes and saw a man with a mask and a weapon and was in complete shock.

"Who are you?" he asked him. But he just stood their.

"What do you want?" Dave asked again.

He had no idea that it was Ian behind the mask. Then just as Dave was trying to get away, Ian struck him in the back of the head and Dave fell to the floor knocked out. "Oh my god. Dave" Alvin said quietly with tears now in his eyes. Alvin then knew at that point he had to do something, so he charged downstairs and started to attack the masked man.

"You leave my dad alone you bully" Alvin said throwing punches.

But Ian grabbed Alvin by his tail and had him upside down.

"You are not worth wasting my time rodent" Ian said in a disguised voice.

He then threw Alvin into the wall and he was down and nearly out. The fight that just took place woke the others up.

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

Simon looked at Alvin's bed be wasn't their.

"Where's Alvin?" Simon asked.

"I think it came from downstairs. Come on" said Jeanette.

Ian then picked an unconscious Dave and carried him to his car and locked him in the boot. "Dave" Alvin said weakly.

Ian then started the engine and drove away with Dave in the boot and was then out of sight.

The others got to the stairs they saw Alvin on the floor on his stomach with a couple of bruises.

"Alvin!" everyone said.

They ran downstairs and went to his side knowing he was hurt.

"Alvin bro, are you okay?" Simon asked with worry.

"Say something" said Brittany

"Please, anything Alvin" said Jeanette.

Simon then started to shake his brother and luckily Alvin was starting to come to.

"Urrrg" Alvin groaned.

"Alvin what happened? Who did this to you?" Theodore asked with concern for his big brother.

Alvin couldn't quite speak after he was thrown into the wall by Ian. Once he recovered enough, he told the others what just happened.

After Alvin explained to the others what happened, they were horrified what Alvin was telling them.

"A masked man attacked Dave and you?" Brittany said. "

That's right. He hit Dave in the back of the head and he was out. I tried to save him, but he threw me into the wall and I was out cold then. And then he took Dave and drove off" Alvin said.

"You mean he kidnapped him?" said Eleanor.

"Yes, he kidnapped him" Alvin said as began to cry.

"Oh Alvin, come here" said Brittany with open arms.

Alvin ran to Brittany and sobbed in her chest.

"Who on earth could do something this sick?" Jeanette asked. Simon then went to his upset brother and hugged him as well.

"I don't know. But when we do, we are going to make whoever did this sorry for this" said Simon with anger.

At Ian's place, he drove into his mansion and turned off the engine and then unlocked the boot with Dave inside.

"Wakey Wakey" Ian said with smug removing his mask.

Dave then came to and saw who his identity was.

"Ian?!" Dave yelled. "You broke in my house?".

"You darn right I did. Because you took the Chipmunks and the Chipettes away from me, and now I'm going to have my revenge" Ian said with a smirk smile.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Dave asked.

"I just told you idiot" Ian yelled getting Dave out of the boot and dragging him into the mansion.

Back with the Chipmunks, Alvin was still crying his eyes out over what happened. "Dave didn't deserve this. Nor did Alvin" said Brittany.

"You're right Brittany, why on earth would anybody still hold a grudge or despise Dave that much?" Jeanette asked.

"Because they have no heart Jeanette. And when we find who took Dave from us, I an going to jam my fist so far down his-" Simon said but stopped by Theodore.

"Simon. That isn't going to help find Dave" said Theodore.

Alvin was then starting to calm down and wiped his eyes.

"How are we going to find him? We don't know if he left any tracks" said Eleanor.

"Guys look" said Alvin. Alvin went to the front door and saw some marks on the road.

"I've seen that kind before" said Alvin.

"You don't think it could be.." said Brittany. "That's right Brit, it was Ian" said Alvin now looking angry. "He's back? I thought he was over this" said Simon.

"Apparently he just couldn't let this go. That's why he took Dave, to make an example out of him for what he thinks we did to him" said Brittany.

"Well now we know who's behind this" said Eleanor.

"We are going to get Dave back, whatever it takes" said Theodore.

"Without a doubt" said Alvin.

Back with Ian, who had Dave tied up and held hostage. "So Dave, almost back where we started" Ian said pacing around Dave.

"You just couldn't get over it could you?" Dave said with a anger look.

"You darn tooting I couldn't" Ian shouted back.

"What are you going to do to me" Dave asked.

"I don't know yet Dave. I've got all the time in the world" said Ian still smirking. "And if those Chipmunks come to try and save you, I'll have plans for them as well".

Back with the Chipmunks, they started to head to Ian's mansion where he is holding Dave.

"This is it guys, Ian's mansion" said Alvin.

"I'm nervous guys. But we have to get Dave back" said Theodore.

"Don't worry little brother, we won't stop at nothing until make sure Dave is back with us" said Simon making a promise.

"Guys, we're going to need a plan of genius" said Brittany turning to Simon.

"Well I am the brains of the group, so huddle up guys. Here's what we are going to do" said Simon as everyone huddled around each other.

"Theodore, Eleanor. This will be risky, so do you mind staying next to the door? Just in case you might get caught" said Simon.

"Okay" Theodore and Eleanor said in unison.

"You haven't changed one bit Ian. You were just faking it to get them back" said Dave.

"It was all part of my plan. That was phase 1" said Ian. "Now it's time for phase 2" said Ian holding a bat in front of Dave.

"Ian don't. Just because you lost your career and everything else doesn't mean you have to brutally attack anybody" said Dave.

"That's the point. You are going to be my victim for what I am about to do to you" said Ian about to strike Dave. Then the door swung open.

"I don't think so Ian" said Alvin.

"How did you find me?" Ian said. "Well let's just say you mistakenly left your tracks when you took Dave. "But I want him back now" Alvin demanded.

"Not on your life rodent" Ian fired back.

"Alvin, don't put yourself at risk" said Dave.

"Sorry Dave, but I care about you too much. I'm not leaving without you" replied Alvin. "And let's just say I'm not alone" Alvin said smiling.

Ian turned around and saw Simon struck him in the gut.

"Ohhhhh" groaned Ian.

"That's for taking our dad" said Simon. He then launched an uppercut on the jaw and knocked him back. "And that's for attacking Dave".

Alvin then looked up at Brittany and Jeanette and gave them the signal. "Now girls" Alvin called up. "

What the-" Ian said but cut off as he looked up and saw a net coming down.

But Ian just moved out the way and that part of the plan failed. "Nice try Alvin, but it's going to take more then a lousy net to stop me" Ian said as he then went for Alvin.

"Alvin look out bro" Simon yelled to him.

Alvin dodged every attack as Ian tried to make contact. While Alvin was keeping Ian busy, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette were untieing Dave.

"Guys-" Dave started but cut off by Brittany.

"Later Dave. We're getting you out of here" said Brittany.

"We said we were going to save you, and that's what were doing" said Jeanette.

"Hold still you little pest" Ian said.

"You're just not fast enough" Alvin replied back. Ian didn't know that Dave was free. "Uh you might want to look behind you" said Alvin pointing.

Ian turned around and Dave charged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Ian, you said you were going to make an example out of me. "Well guess what, i'm going to reverse that and do the opposite" said Dave as he landed hits on Ian's gut.

Ian then pushed him off and tried to get away but Dave would not allow it. Then Ian struck Dave in the face and knocked him down.

"Dave!" yelled Alvin.

Ian then had the bat and started beating Dave unmercifully. Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette had tears in their eyes knowing that Ian might get his revenge. Alvin tried to do what he did last time but Ian stopped him.

"Stop right there. All of you stay back" said Ian. "One step closer, and you will suffer the same fate. Ian then resumed beating Dave down. The others then felt helpless but they had to try and do something.

Simon then charged at Ian and scratched his face with his paws.

"Owww" Ian yelled in pain. Ian then grabbed Simon the same way he did to Alvin. He had Simon by the tail and threw into Brittany and Jeanette and were knocked back.

"Simon! Brittany! Jeanette!" Alvin yelled.

Alvin then tried to attack Ian but he side-stepped and Alvin went flying into the others. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette were all down while Ian still had the bat and was stalking Dave to get up. Once Dave got back up, he turned around and Ian struck him in the head and knocked back down. Ian then continued to strike Dave in the ribs over and over again. Ian then dropped the bat while Alvin and the others trying to get to their feet unaware of what Ian is about to do next.

Ian started to back up and was again stalking Dave. Dave didn't know where he was and was barely moving. Alvin then turned and saw Ian ran to Dave and brutally kicked him in the side of his head and Dave was out cold.

"DAVE!" Alvin yelled.

Just then out of nowhere, police officers arrived and tackled Ian to the ground.

"Ian Hawke, you're under arrest for kidnap, assault, and abuse. You have the right to remain silent" said a police officer.

Meanwhile Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette went to Dave who was still out cold and was now bleeding from his head. Alvin was on his knees as Simon was by Dave's other side.

"Dave. Dave, speak to me" pleaded Alvin. Simon then checked Dave's wrist.

"Dave still has a pulse, but he needs help now" said Simon with worry.

"Brittany, call for a ambulance now" said Jeanette.

"Right" replied Brittany as she got out her cellphone and called 999."I need an ambulance please. 1313 Mockingbird Lane. It's our dad. He's unconscious and not moving. He's got a pulse. But he's bleeding from his head, please hurry" said Brittany as she hung up and waited.

Theodore and Eleanor then entered the house and saw Dave on the floor unconscious.

"Dave!" Theodore yelled.

"I've phoned for the ambulance. Their on the way now" said Brittany.

Theodore looked at his unconscious adoptive dad. Theodore then had tears in his eyes and started to cry. Eleanor comforted her counterpart and hugged him.

"How did the police know about this?" Jeanette asked. "I secretly phoned them over the phone" said Eleanor.

"Good job you did Ellie, but I'm worried more about Dave" said Brittany.

"Dave please. Wake up" said Alvin shaking him but no use.

The Chipmunks then heard sirens in the distance knowing it was the ambulance. Once it arrived, paramedics jumped out and entered the house and quickly worked on Dave.

"Are you this man's children?" the paramedic asked.

"We are. I phoned you" said Brittany.

"What's your dad's name?".

"Dave" said Simon.

"Dave, can you hear us?" said the paramedic. But no response.

"Right, we need to get him to the hospital now" said the other paramedic.

And they got Dave on the backboard and placed a neck brace on his neck. Then they strapped Dave in and loaded him on the stretcher and took him to the ambulance and loaded him inside.

Then one of the officers came to the Chipmunks. "I can give you young Chipmunks a lift to the hospital to see your dad" the police officer said.

"Thank you. Come on guys, let's get to the hospital" said Simon. The others nodded and followed the officer to his vehicle.

"Hop in" said the officer.

The Chipmunks hopped in the vehicle and strapped into the seat belts while the officer got in the driver's seat and started the engine. Brittany looked at Alvin with worry on his face and tears in his eyes. She placed a paw on his lap. "Don't worry Alvin, Dave it tough. He'll get through it, promise" said Brittany trying to keep Alvin hopeful.

While Ian was escorted and then shoved in the other police car and taken to the station.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, they unloaded Dave and took inside to one of the rooms. While the police officer driving the Chipmunks arrived just seconds after, they got out the car and thanked the officer and drove off in the distance.

"I just hope Dave's going to be okay" said Jeanette.

"He will Jeanette, I promise" said Simon.

"Come on guys, we should go in and wait for news" said Brittany.

They made their way inside the hospital and then approached the desk.

"Dave Seville?" Simon asked.

"He was just checked in a couple of minutes ago. Room 200 on the right" said the receptionist.

"Thank you" said Alvin. They walked down the hallway with Alvin still feeling guilty inside. They then saw Dave through the window of his room.

Then a doctor came out of the room and approached the Chipmunks.

"You must be Dave's children, the Chipmunks. I'm DR. Stevenson" said the doctor.

"Yes we are. How do you know who we are?" Brittany asked.

"Well, while Dave was being taken here, he started to come round for a few seconds saying your names" the doctor told them.

"Can we see him?" Simon asked.

"Of course. Follow me" said DR. Stevenson as he lead them into the room. Once they were inside, they saw Dave still unconscious and not responsive.

"Mr Seville has suffered a concussion. But we are hopeful he should come back round soon" the doctor explained.

"Can we have a few moments with him?" said Simon.

"Please" said Alvin.

"Of course. I'll be outside" said the doctor as he exited the room. Alvin jumped on the bed and looked at Dave motionless.

"Dave, please wake up. I don't want to lose you. All of us don't" said Alvin placing a paw on his hand.

Simon then was beside his brother and comforted him, the others did the same.

"Dave, you've got to fight it. I know you can" said Simon holding back tears.

Then suddenly Alvin felt a grip on his paw as he looked and gasped.

"Guys look" said Alvin as the others looked in shock and then at Dave. He then started to open his eyes and saw his children.

"Dave" everyone said and hugged him.

"We thought we'd lost you" said Eleanor.

"We were so worried" Theodore said also.

"Well I'm alive and well. As long as I'm still breathing, it will take more than a beating from Ian to keep me down" said Dave.

"We are just so glad you're alright" said Jeanette. Dave then looked at Alvin, the one who put himself at risk to save him.

"Alvin" said Dave.

Alvin then looked at him.

"Thank you especially son" said Dave. "You were very brave like I've never seen before".

"Dave, I couldn't stand to live without you. I had to whatever it took to get you back with us" Alvin replied.

"Well I'm proud of you, and you guys as well" Dave said with a smile. The doctor then came back in the room. "Mr Seville, welcome back" the doctor said. "Well we've done the tests. And there's no permanent damage anywhere. Plus I've been told you can go home with your children" DR. Stevenson said.

"Thank you doctor" Dave said.

"Can Dave come home with us soon?" Simon asked the doctor.

"Well I don't see why he can't right now, so yes" he replied.

"Yay" everyone said in unison.

Dave then got up from the bed and shook the doctor's hand and he thanked him.

"Thanks doc. For everything your team has done".

"Our pleasure Mr Seville. I'll arrange for you and your children to get you home" the doctor said.

Dave smiled then left the room and signed out and waited for the cab. Then moments after, the cab arrived and Dave and the Chipmunks got in and buckled up and the driver took them home. Once they arrived back home, Dave thanked the driver and he drove off and they were all back home where they belong.

"Home sweet home" said Eleanor.

"You bet Eleanor" replied Theodore.

They all went in the lounge and knew that the horror was over and behind them. Just then the phone rang and Dave answered it.

"Hello?". "

Mr Seville, it's Officer Hogan. Just to let you know that Ian Hawke has been charged with kidnap, assault, and abuse. So he won't be a problem to you anytime soon" he said on the other line.

"Thank you officer" Dave replied as he hung up and put the phone down.

"Dave, who was that?" Theodore asked.

"That was the police. Ian's been charged" Dave replied.

"Good. I think justice has been done" said Alvin.

"You're right bro. It certainly has" said Simon.

"Finally, we don't have to worry about him anymore" said Brittany.

"Yeah, good riddance" said Jeanette. And with that they sat down and watched TV as a family again.

Well that's the end of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I will do another different story soon. But for now see you.


End file.
